Child of War
by DrBehm
Summary: What happens when a Bug lands through your apartment ceiling? What happens when the worlds greatest detective must protect something more valuable than his own life? What would happen if an old enemy returned? A child is the target for the greatest enemies in the universe. Are the greatest heroes able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"It's another beautiful day in Metropolis thanks to Superman and the Justice League after they defeated cybernetic robots, which closely resembled so called parademons, throughout three major cities of the United States. Gotham, Metropolis, and New York. From what has been reported Cyborg was able-"

James "Jimmy" Olsen muted the television as he walked to his kitchen going straight for the fridge and pulling out the last two sodas. He looked inside his fridge seeing how bare it was and realized he had to go shopping again. James took the sodas and walked back to the living room. A simple couch with a coffee table directly in front followed by a 32 inch television on a tv stand sat opposite of the couch. Pictures of various superheroes strung around his apartment from Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and even Booster Gold. Photos placed throughout the apartment always made him feel inspiration for his next shot.

"To bad Superman was on the other side of the city when that all went down," Olsen said as he opened his laptop and connected his camera. Over the next few hours Olsen began cataloguing his pictures from those he would give to Perry, some he would sell to an art gallery, and the rest he organized between heroes, villains, and collateral damage. "I wish I could expand on the location. Always Metropolis, it's the only stories I can get. If I had enough money I'd travel to every major city. Maybe expand on-"

A loud crashing sound could be heard overhead as it seemed to continue after a slight pause, as though the sound was crashing from floor to floor. Grabbing his laptop and camera, Olsen moved hoping he was out of the line of fire. As he backed away there was a great thud as part of the ceiling cracked above. Olsen let out a deep breath as he stared at the ceiling, "I really thought the water damage was gonna be-"

The ceiling gave in as wood, insulation, plywood, and a body landed in the middle of James living room. Looking from the debris onto the floor and up to the hole in his ceiling he began to realize how happy he was to have the "Super Insurance." He stood looking at the giant hole and then moved closer to the person on the floor. If it really was a person. Clinging on to his equipment James moved closer. The dust slowly cleared as James heart skipped a beat. A person laid on the floor more closely resembling a giant bug. Four large wings were exposed in awkward positions that Olsen had to double check where he took his next step. A slim figure with a clear bosom showing that person was a clear woman. Her body was red and white, but from Olsen could see she either was one of the robots the Justice League were fighting, he looked up staring at the television. The news showed a quick picture of the robots, black and green, and no wings.

"Well that might be a good thing," Olsen looked from the television to the floor and then back again. "With everything that goes on I can't just assume they're good. I don't know if they're evil either, but I can't take the chance."

Olsen set his laptop and camera on the nearest table. He reached for his realizing that his watch wasn't there, but on the other side of the apartment. In the kitchen. Next to the fridge. "Right, I was going to take a shower."

Olsen moved around the room getting to the other side. Some days seeing a body crash through the ceiling would scare almost anyone. As long as the body wasn't trying to grab at you it would be considered a good day. Making sure to avoid the limbs, and parts that can only be considered giant wings. With every step Olsen looked to the face making sure she didn't stir. That the sounds of the crunching debris doesn't make her jolt upright. Olsen saw two antennas atop the head, they were still. He was starting to worry that maybe they were dead. What if they were a hero? What if they were a dead hero?

"Focus James," Olsen said moving closer to the kitchen. "Think rationally. Get the watch, press the button, then check the body. If I am lucky big blue will be here before I even have to check the body. Even I know the last one is a mistake. A fifty-fifty chance, right?"

Finally making it to the kitchen he set everything on the counter, grabbed the watch and pressed the button. Thirteen seconds. They say a lot can happen in ten seconds. Adding three more seconds must feel slightly longer especially if you're a Flash. For these thirteen seconds Jimmy Olsen just had to survive.

One.

Olsen turned staring at the body as he grabbed his camera.

Two.

The antennas on the helmet twitched. Olsen took the picture.

Three.

The body jumped up quickly scanning the area. Wings spreading as wide as possible, barely able to keep at their fullest due to the apartment space. Her head locked on to Olsen.

Four.

She jumped forward, her back hitting the low ceiling above. Olsen jumped to the side as she fell to the ground.

Five.

Reaching the other side of the apartment jimmy looked out the window. The bug-person turned as she shook her head facing towards him.

Six.

Olsen turned staring at her once again doing the only thing he could think of in that moment and raised his camera.

Seven.

She ran forward aware of the ceiling this time, hands outreached as she lunged towards Jimmy.

Eight.

Olsen took a picture, the flash directly aimed at the helmet. A scream was heard from underneath as her hands raised covering her visor.

Nine.

Olsen moved to the right towards his television. A hand grabbed his left arm.

Ten.

Olsen was thrown to the ground underneath the giant hole. A giant heel at his neck. For a quick moment James wondered why people found this stuff the slightest interesting.

Eleven.

Olsen looked up as she stared down at him. The light shining through he almost thought she was an angel. Likely the lack of oxygen going to his brain. Was that how the body worked? He could tell anyone the various and best shots to take at the right angle with multiple cameras, but he couldn't tell if being choked by a giant foot could cause a lack of oxygen to the brain.

Twelve.

She removed her foot as Olsen began choking, breathing heavily for air. Hands grabbed his collar as he was lifted off the ground.

Thirteen.

She stared at him cocking her head to the side. "Olsen-bug," she whispered.

"I'm going to ask that you put my friend down."

Both Olsen and the bug-person looked to the window as man with a giant "S" on his chest and a red cape blowing behind him looked through. His eyes red, ready to fire lasers directly to the person holding his friend.

"She is coming," as the bug-person dropped Jimmy. "They are coming, Olsen-bug." She fell down passing out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Mother Box. The best description Jimmy could understand was that it was a living supercomputer. Anyone around superheroes knew what a Mother Box was, or more what they looked like and knew they could create Boom Tubes. Jimmy Olsen starred at the Mother Box on his hotel bed.

36 Hours Ago.

"She's wearing a suit," said Superman. "Even her wings are part of the suit." Superman looked up through the hole in the ceiling. "Falling through three levels and a ceiling."

"Water damage from upstairs," said Jimmy. "I heard her stop above me and then the ceiling slowly came crashing down."

"Are you sure you're doing alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about you're apartment Jimmy. If you need a place to stay I'm sure I can-"

"No, it's alight. I have that 'Hero Insurance' so I'm actually covered."

"Isn't that insurance some kind of scam or extremely expensive?"

"It was really expensive, but apparently when someone looked into Lex Luthor and one of his business's it actually became quite semi-affordable. I think Lois Lane knows all the details."

The body beneath them stirred.

"We received information of a boom tube opening in this area. It happened so quickly that we couldn't pinpoint the exact location," Superman said looking up at the hole. "I was about to give up and leave when I heard the watch go off. Might need a new battery though. Took a moment before I actually heard the tone."

"So what happens now?" Jimmy asked looking down at the bug-person.

"From what I can see her equipment seems to be similar to New Genesis technology. Especially if a boom tube was opened. Not seeing a Mother Box anywhere on or around the debris. Maybe part of the suit. Best option is to take her to the tower and contact the New Gods. If she has their equipment they may actually care about picking her up."

"Even after all this time I'm still surprised how the New Gods treat the Bugs."

Superman bent down carefully folding the wings behind her back so it would be easier to carry her.

"There's been more negotiations with them last I heard. Her very armor could mean that the two groups are working together," said Superman as he cradled the bug person.

"You know," Jimmy said staring at the helmet, "I keep seeing Forager. Like she's the female version of Forager."

"Really?"

"'Forager' just keeps popping in my mind the more I see her."

"I'll take her to the League and I'll keep yo up to date. We're still checking the city for any casualties. So far there hasn't been any, still hoping there wont be any. Send me a notice when you have everything set up. I'll send you her name at least. If Batman doesn't have any issues ill even get some information as to why she was here."

"Thanks Cla-Superman."

Superman man smiled as he slowly rose through the hole.

"Some days it fells like new information and I just can't believe it," said Jimmy. "Clark Kent is Superman. Still weird to say it sometimes."

Looking around he started walking back to the kitchen. Reaching inside his front pocket he pulled out his cell phone and called his insurance company. Nearly three hours on the phone giving his ID number, confirmation number. When did the destruction of the residence happen? Was it within a certain range of the most recent incident? Was it caused by a hero or villain? If a hero was it Superman or other? If by a villain, was it Lex Luthor or other? Where were you when the incident happened? How did you survive the incident if you were in the area?

Various questions from his own age to even the description of the hero's hair color continued on for the time. After all the questions he finally received the date of his apartment fixture, a hotel where he could stay and the length of time allowed. Luckily he would only have to pay for three days of the eight nights at the hotel. It was only the third time Jimmy had to make this call and this one seemed very strenuous, getting all the information needed. He moved to the right heading towards his began packing all his essentials. Moving things around to make sure they were properly put away he grabbed a small pack and made sure to put his laptop, cameras and various gear, and a few sets of clothes that he set in another pack.

He pulled out his phone again. "Hey Perry, it's me Jimmy. My apartment was damaged in the battle. Yeah I'm fine. Just my ceiling came crashing down. I'll be at one of the hotels near the cities edge, so the traffic might be-Oh, thanks Perry. It'll be eight days though, are you sure it's alright?" Jimmy moved back to the kitchen kicking a small red box across the floor. "Thanks Perry, just reach me on my cell for anything that comes up Boss. Thanks again."

Jimmy hung up his phone as he heard a small ping. He looked down to his phone. No sound. The ping came again. This time he heard it from the floor. Once again there was another ping. Jimmy picked up the small red box. Seven inches long nearly five inches wide and two inches deep, completely red on every side. Without thinking he tossed it in his bag and would worry about it later.

An hour later Jimmy reached the hotel, checked in, climbed the stairs to the third floor, and entered his room tossing everything on his bed. The ping was not only getting louder but more frequent with every passing minute. He had to tell the receptionist at the desk it was alarm and that he forgot to check the time. Reaching in the bag he pulled out the red box, this time he could clearly see what it truly was.

"A Mother Box?" Jimmy said staring at the blinking lights.

A boom tube appeared from below as James "Jimmy" Olsen fell through the floor, disappearing from the hotel room.

30 Hours Ago

Jimmy Olsen coughed slightly as he shook his head. Blazing heat could be felt all around. The very air had a sickening feeling. Very heavy and almost hard to breathe. Shaking his head he looked up to see a giant fire pit only a few yards away. A fire pit so large and a deep it nearly seemed to go into the planets core. Buildings all around with statues of only one person.

"Darkseid," said Jimmy. "Damn. I'm on Apokolips."


End file.
